Technical Field
The embodiments described and claimed herein relate generally to systems, apparatus, and methods for simultaneously charging the batteries of multiple Electric Vehicles. More specifically, at least some of the embodiments described herein relate to systems, apparatus, and methods for charging Electric Vehicles independent from the electric grid, using Liquid Natural Gas (referred to herein as “LNG”) or Natural Gas (“NG”) as an energy source.
Background Art
Concern about global climate change and the increasing cost of gasoline has reinvigorated the public's interest in and demand for “green” technology. The use of electric drive systems in vehicles has the potential to be inexpensive and to greatly reduce the emission of greenhouse gases. However, it is believed that electric vehicles will never be successful until they are made to feel like ordinary, gasoline-powered vehicles. Manufacturers have begun to address this concern. For example, some electric cars will “creep” when you take your foot off the brake, just like an ordinary car. There is no reason to do this except to give it the feel of an ordinary vehicle.
One area in which the electric vehicle industry is lacking is the time required to fully charge an electric vehicle. It is understood that existing charging systems which rely on the electric grid (even those dubbed “fast” charging systems) require thirty (30) minutes or longer to fully charge an electric vehicle. It is believed that electric vehicles will not gain wide acceptance by the public until it is possible to drive an electric vehicle up to a service station, plug it in for a charge, swipe a credit card, go inside to buy a cup of coffee, come out, disconnect the electric vehicle, and drive off, just like you can in an ordinary vehicle. It is also believed that existing charging systems cannot be widely implemented in a cost effective manner due to their heavy reliance on the electric grid. The existing electric power generation and distribution system is not capable of providing for the peak time charging of significant numbers of electric vehicles. Expansion of the power generation and distribution system will be required. Since a fast charge places a very heavy load on the grid, utilities will likely impose significant demand premiums on each charge.
Thus, there are at least two drawbacks to existing charge systems that rely upon the electric grid: the time required for a charge and the ultimate cost of electricity from the grid. The Fast Charge System disclosed and claimed herein solves both of those problems.